villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Slim Razor
Slim Razor is the main antagonist from the 1987 horror comedy movie House 2: The Second Story. He is played by Dean Cleverdon. History Slim Razor was once a partner by the name of Jesse whom both discovered a Mayan Temple that held a Crystal Skull with jewels in the eyes. The Mayan Temple has different rooms that lead across space and time. The two became enemies after a bitter disagreement over who will keep the skull. Slim tries to shoot his partner, but gets shot in return and is left for dead in the Mojave Desert. Slim's partner ends up with the Skull and is buried with it when he dies. Slim, however, comes back from the dead and returns to the location the Mayan Temple, which later becomes a regular house.In the beginning of the movie, Slim Razor kills the parents of the main character, Jesse, living in the house, saying that he wants the skull but is told it is not there. After 25 years, Jesse, who is also the Great Great Grandson of Slim's partner, and his friend, Charlie, dig up the partner whom by request be known as Gramps. He brings the skull with him to the house. Gramps then sets it in upon the fireplace mantle whereupon it begins to glow dimly. He then tells his younger namesake and Charlie that this is no mere house, but is indeed a temple and that many an evil is drawn to the skull and it is their job to protect it. This leads them over the course of a few nights through a number of different doors of the house, each leading to another time. At the climax, all the characters are about to eat. As they are about to dig in though, Slim Razor literally rises from the food and confronts his partner. Gramps decides to settle it, but is immediately shot in the stomach. Slim then takes the Mexican woman hostage and takes the crystal skull, with Charlie in pursuit while Jesse tends to his Great Great Grandfather. After Jesse takes his grievously wounded Gramps to rest in a bed, Gramps insists that the skull must be recovered. Bringing Gramp's gun belt with him, Jesse goes after Slim and confronts him in a Western Town through the doors, with Charlie and the Mexican Woman tied up. The two start to shoot at each other, which leads back into the house where Jesse grabs a rifle. The fight leads into the main room where Slim seems to have the upper hand. When he knocks the rifle out of Jesse's hands, Slim takes the skull out of his stomach and proclaims it to be his. However, the crystal skull starts to flash bright, and knocks Slim back. This gives Jesse enough time to reach the rifle and shoots at Slim's head three times until his head is completely blown off and collapses. Jesse limps back with the skull to Gramps whom asks "Did you blow his head off?" to which Jesse nods and Gramps continues with "Good boy" before dying from his wound. Trivia *Slim Razor is very similar to Big Ben, the main villain from the first House movie: **Both are undead. **Both have a history with one of the characters. **Both of them use the house to get their revenge on the characters. Category:Male Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Undead Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Vengeful Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Greedy Category:Deceased